1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to history management of information, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus for recording and managing image data input/output therein, and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing popularity of an image processing apparatus, anybody can now easily copy or transmit a document by using the image processing apparatus. However, while convenience is enhanced for a user, information leakage such as copying or transmission of classified documents has become a serious problem.
As a countermeasure to such a problem, an image processing system is known which stores in a recording device all read image data, prints, or image data transmitted during copying or transmission and thereby enables checking of a date, a place and a person concerning the processing, and the type of the processing from the data stored in the recording device. When images are managed by such a system, a system manager can investigate/trace an image processing apparatus which has processed an information-leaked document by checking target image data (e.g., see JP A 7-212602).
However, in the conventional information processing system, as all the input/output image data are stored in the recording device, recording efficiency is poor, and a problem of quick consumption of the storage capacity of the recording device arises if a real image is recorded every time during BOX printing or broadcast transmission. Thus, a large storage capacity recording device is necessary to store the image data.